world war 11
by S.C.O.R.P.I.A'S BEST SNIPER
Summary: its a story about haw world war 11 starts and three secret agents are left alone to save the world
1. amizon

I was running in the middle of the night in the Amazon jungle with the dense heat I was running very slowly but tori was right next to me. I pulled out my gun witch was a 9 mm I turned and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder I let out a sharp yelp. Tori turned around and shot several times at the enemy. The strong built man in no time flat was dead he lay there motionless. I got up holding my shoulder "good shots tori" I said.

"Thanks but are you ok" she said

"Yea it was only a gaze"

She let out a long breath "good" she said

I looked at her and smiled "we should get back to HQ"

We went on a normal flight like normal 11 year olds are destination the U.S. we had fought next to each other countless times but we had never went with Alex Rider who was 14 and didn't know about us until today. He had found our file in one of the draws in Mrs. Jones room. He asked who we were and why he didn't know about us. Mrs. Jones said it would put us in to much danger.

I woke up from my dream of Alex, Tori and I on one mission together. I found my self in a seat with tori sleeping on my shoulder I woke her up because we were at the air port in New Jersey. She got up with a grown and yet again I was stuck with the luggage and had to sneak four guns, two swords and two pocket knives past the security. After six hours of thinking tori was awake and I had an idea. I had a gadget that took anything mettle and made it rubber. We finally got home and started on our home work. Since are parents were assassinated by S.C.O.R.P.I.A. we lived together and alone so we had no money. We also lived in our own house that was blue and the people that lived there before us abanded it.

We had over a month of work to catch up with but were still strait A students. All the kids in school asked what happened to my shoulder so I said "fell off of my snowboard and landed on a rock" what was I supposed too say "oh I was in the Amazon jungle and was gazed by a bullet on a top secret mission was I. no.

**Pleas tell me if u liked it**

**Press the awesome blue button**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	2. WHAT HAPPEND!

**Me: READ PLEASE!**

It was a long day after catching up with all our school work but we got through it. Tori finished her homework at 2:30 and I finished at 4:00 which isn't cool because I have the hardest teacher in the world ! She gives us eighth grade homework when we're in sixth.

We went to head quarters to see any farther missions but there were none YES! As we left I felt like something was wrong but I walked on. I went home and went for a skateboard ride. I went to Tia's house with Tori and seeing that were all agents we got to let go on the lies for a moment. Then my bad felling grew even stronger when I looked out the window to see a flash of white. Then yellow. Finally blood read I yelled "get down" as I jumped I saw a scared look on both Tia and Tori's faces. I didn't dare look back.

Just before I blacked out I heard one of the girls yell "missile".

"Stay down" I roared.

"OK"

I woke up with blood running down my face and the whole town or state or world was only ash and bricks with only one survivor. Me. Wait there was a groan from a building. I tried to get up but my leg was under a piece of meddle I yelled "who's there"

Then I heard a voice say "Tia"

"Tia is Tori with you" I said. I sounded so disparate.

"Yea" yelled a very familiar voice. It was Tori.

"Are you guys stuck under something" I asked

At the exact same time they said "no"

"Can you help me I think I broke my leg"

"Yea one second"

And in a couple of seconds they got the piece of metal off and helped me up. We heard the sound of gun fire. Tia and Tori both dropped me to reach their guns. I slowly pulled out a 9mm semi automatic pistol with glow in the dark sights. Alex rider ran around the corner all beat up with gun wounds. "Wow" I thought.


	3. DAMN NAW WHAT

**Me: Here's the next chapter**

Alex fell right next to me. "Are you ok Alex" said Tia I. stared daggers at her. I new what she was doing.

"Who are you? Haw do you now my name?"Asked Alex.

"WHO DOESN'T NOW YOU" yelled Tia.

"We work for the SAS and you work for M16 right?" I said

"NO" he yelled as he was fading he went to his pocket and produced a taser and stabbed me as if it was a knife. By this time tia and tori had there guns up and shot him as jack turned the corner. Then it hit me the most electric shocks you could ever have. I was shaking like a mad man and my vision was blurred. I herd allot of yelling but could only make out a few words. You…him …no … tased…Shawn…died …f***…your fault…

I was rolling, yelling and shaking all at the same time. Why had he done that? Who was h working for?

Then I stopped but I couldn't move. I herd tori asking how alex and jack had survived. I tried to talk but it came out a groan the three of them ran over to me and asked me if I was O.K. I groaned again.

"Told you he would be O.K." said tia.

"I know I just needed to be cautious" said tori.

I got all my senses back and I felt tori's lips crush against mine. I didn't recoil but normally I would. What was stopping me? Tia crossed her arms and gave a half pout. Tori stopped and I opened my eyes and smiled at tori and tia. I stood up not remembering my leg and fell flat on my face. "aww" I yelled.

"Are you O.K." asked tori.

"Yea" I said.

"Good just don't get hurt again or I hurt you even more."

"O.K." I said with a big smile.

"Wait were did jack go" yelled tia.

"Oh s***" tori and I yelled.

We all ran outside to see jack with a gun to her head. "No you don't have to do this" I yelled with all my might.

Yes, yes I do she said and shot.

"F***" I yelled

"Now what" said tia

"I don't know" I said "why don't you tell us this time not me" I yelled with anger

"FINE!" she said with all the anger in her body.

"No that's not what I meant" I paused "sorry" I walked over to her well limped over to her and gave her a hug.

"That's O.K. I love to give hugs anyway"

"I know you do you always did" I went to tori and said "O.K. this is the plan. First we find a way out of here. Second we find out if the bomb affected the whole world. Finally we find who is behind this and we KILL THEM!

"That's a good plan" said tia and tori.

"But haw do we get out of the U.S" said tia

"Leave that to me" I said


	4. IMPOSSIBLE!

**ME: Here's the new chapter**

**ME: hope you like it**

We all walked to the airport. "F***" I yelled.

"Its ok we can fix this" said tori.

"No. I cant fix an airplane only a car" I said.

"I can fix a car" tia said with a smile.

"You can fix a car" I asked.

"Yea duh" she said.

"We might be able to figure it out with the blue prints" said tori.

"Yea your right ok tia your with tori you two go find spare good parts of planes and ill look for the blue prints and we'll build it like Lego"

I walked the opposite way of the two of them. I looked everywhere even in the dead bodies' pockets and found nothing. I walked with my head down for six hours. My neck hurt so much. I found a mechanic and thought I had found the blue prints but no. I walked about thirty more paces and saw blue I ran. I ran faster than the wind. "Yes!" I yelled. I went to regroup with tia and tori to find they had no spare parts. "I'm sorry but there seams to be nothing here" said tori.

"That's ok we WILL find something in the morning" I said. We all went to on the ground with nothing. NOT EVEN PILLOWS! We woke up the next morning and set out almost a medially. I walked into a commercial plan to find one or two good parts and a flyers manual. "Ok so far so good" I said. I went to the camp we made to find a pile of parts. "Cool we might have a good day" I said

"That's good" said tori brining yet another part.

"Ok umm" I was blushing and blurted out "do you want to find parts with me"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" said tia bringing some parts me and tori looked like we wanted to kill her. Tori and I went into a plane when we found some good parts but the best part was that the plane had a good motor so we moved are base camp to the plane.

A month passed and I felt tori and I were getting really close. We got all the parts we needed now we just had to assemble it all. I climbed to the top of the plane to install some personal touches. I like to have fun and do that kind of stuff. Ten days later we were done and ready to take off. I jumped in the pilot seat because I already new haw to fly. Tia sat in the back of the cockpit as the navigator, tori sat next to me as the co-pilot. I slammed the accelerator and we moved instantly. We were running down the runway at two hundred miles an hour. Finally I pulled up the steering wheel as hard as I could we mad it past the hard part. We were lucky to find a small privet plan that could maneuver very well. "Something's coming on the radar" said tia.

"What haw" I exclaimed.

I saw something next to the plane closing in. I quickly made a simple maneuver the missile missed by a mile. "HOLEY S***" said tori.

"WHAT THE F***" yelled tia.

**Me: haw was it**


	5. why?

**Me: new chappie commin your way**

"F***, F***, F***" I yelled out loud.

"Well that's not helping" growled Tia.

"Too bad" I said. I pulled to the left and a small plane just like ours pulled up next to us. The pilot looked at us and smiled "oh s***" I yelled

"What, what, what" said tori

"Its scorpia, their on our tail. Get a parachute on and get ready to jump."

"Why" tia asked.

"cuz" they did as told. "grab as many guns as possible for ground assault."

I strapped on mi parachute while flying the plane. I grabbed my nickel plated 9mm semi-auto pistol with wood grips and glow in the dark sights. Also I grabbed a 6.5x55 bolt action rifle that had a stainless steal barrel and a fiberglass stock so it was basically water proof. "Jump!" I yelled to tia and tori. They jumped and I stopped working the plane and ran to the back. I looked at the other plane one more time. I grabbed four grenades and pulled the pin on one and jumped.

I looked back at the plane. It started to drop then _**BOOM! **_The plane ignited in flames but then the fire hit the engine. The plane was blown in half. One of the wings were sent spiraling into the other plane causing it to suffer the same fate.

I reached tori and tia the wind was rushing past our faces. I yelled, "don't pull your chute until I say I don't want any debris hitting us."

"Angle down to go faster" yelled tori. I could barley here her over the wind.

"You herd her" said tia.

"WOOHOO" I yelled. "oh guys lets pull away from each other so we can pull our chutes at the same time"

"One" said tia

"Two" yelled tori

"Three!" I yelled as loud as I could and pulled my string. Poof now three best friends were floating away in the sky. We had like two minutes before we hit the ground.

As soon as well tori hit the ground bullets started flying. it was easy to we weren't the intended targets, but there was a lot of screaming coming from the small town we were by. We all landed and pulled our parachutes off immediately. We had landed in a field. I went strait, tori went left and tia went right. I pulled out my 6.5x55 and rested it on the hay bail I was hiding behind. In the scope I saw a town with no one outside I looked inside a house and saw something I will never forget. Something no one would ever want to see and I had to do something about it or else.


End file.
